


Американо и белый шоколад

by Amberliy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Кафе!!au, в которой Шин работает официантом в непримечательном кафе, а Юэ Лун пьёт дешёвый американо только для того, чтобы увидеть его.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Kudos: 3





	1. Американо

Юэ Лун ходит в это кафе каждый день. Не потому что в этом месте вкусный, хоть и дешевый кофе, или несъедобные булочки с кунжутом, которые по какой-то причине нравились, а только из-за того, что здесь работает красивый черноволосый мальчик.

Парень действительно был милым. Да, именно таким словом Юэ Лун мог охарактеризовать его. Наверное, это самая первая мысль, которая придёт в голову каждому человеку, как только он посмотрит на чудо. Ну что за прелесть?

Юэ Лун сидит на черном диванчике, который находится в самом конце заведения, не подпуская к себе никого ближе, чем на метр, кроме одного и того же официанта. Ли специально выбрал именно этот столик, чтобы его обслуживал этот милашка.

Как-нибудь Юэ Лун точно выпросит у него номер телефона и поведет в дорогой ресторан, предлагая самое дорогое вино или шампанское. Ему же не откажут? Естественно нет. Кто откажет такому молодому человеку, как Юэ Лун.

Юэ Лун поправляет свои длинные волосы и томится в ожидании. Прошло всего полторы минуты, но ему кажется, что он сидит здесь вечность. В поле зрения показывается тот самый милашка, а Юэ Лун начинает широко улыбаться, как он умеет.

Официант мило улыбается и, кажется, искренне, отчего Юэ Лун получает удовольствие и произносит свой заказ, даже не смотря в меню:

— Кунжутную булочку и американо.

— Ваш заказ будет в течение пяти минут. Спасибо, что выбрали именно наше кафе, — произносит парень, моментально записывая заказ в блокнот.

— Тебе спасибо, Эйджи.

***

Сегодня Юэ Лун пропустил обеденный перерыв из-за скучной конференции, весь день мечтая побыстрее оказаться в кафе и выпить чашечку кофе. Сегодня он настроен решительно. Он наконец-таки пригласит японца на свидание или попросит номерок. Без разницы. Сегодня Юэ Лун точно сделает шаг к своей судьбе.

Машина как всегда останавливается около цветочной лавки, находившейся как раз напротив кафе. Ли на последок кидает что-то едкое на прощание водителю, и по совместительству своему охраннику, и идет к переходу.

Небо было нежно-персикового цвета с кучевыми облаками, что было в этих местах большой редкостью. Хотелось запечатлить эту картину на камеру, но Юэ Лун не был поклонником фотографий. Хотя этот милашка любил все фотографировать и выходило замечательно. Ли знает это, так как на днях нашел его инстаграм. Возможно Эйджи был профессиональным фотографом.

«Нужно будет спросить» — думает Юэ Лун, открывая двери кафе.

Он снимает шарф и длинное черное пальто, и вешает на вешалку с неким опасением. Смотрит на себя последний раз в круглое зеркало при входе и заходит в зал.

Юэ Лун садится на прежнее место, поправляя пару раз воротник белоснежной рубашки, и теребит двумя пальцами правой руки дорогую брошь. Он смотрит в окно на это прекрасное небо, еще раз обдумывая свою речь. Сегодня это случится! Он точно пригласит любовь всей своей жизни на свидание.

Юэ Лун полностью в своих мечтах и чуть не визжит от счастья. Он чувствует присутствие человека, поворачивается и со всей важностью произносит:

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить после работы со мной в один ресторан и выпить бутылочку дорогого вина?

— Я больше пивко люблю, но спасибо за предложение.

Юэ Лун сидит с округленными глазами и таращится на официанта.

— Ты кто такой?!

— Тот, кого вы только что пригласили в ресторанчик — Шин, — усмехается парень, а Юэ Лун начинает злиться еще сильнее. Да как он смеет?

— Где Эйджи Окумура?

— Он заболел, и я вместо него, — отвечает парнишка и пару раз вертит в своей руке карандаш, отчего раздражает Ли намного больше. — Я вас чем-то не устраиваю?

— Всем, — отрывисто произносит Юэ-Лун и отворачивается к окну. Он не хочет разговаривать с этим официантом. И уж точно не желает его больше видеть.

— Ну уж извините, — вальяжно произносит парень. — Что будете заказывать?

— Американо и сразу счет.

Юэ Лун произносит это, продолжая смотреть в окно, полностью игнорируя парня. Ли чувствует, как тот прожигает его взглядом, но даже не собирается поворачиваться. Бесит. Одним своим видом.

Все планы испорчены, а ведь все шло так замечательно и ничего не предвещало беды. И почему так всегда? Юэ Лун только решился, а тут такая подстава!

Юэ Лун звонит водителю, чтоб за ним уже приехали, и пару раз тычет мыском ботинка в ножку столика и хочет открыть бутылку красного вина дома побыстрее.

— Ваш заказ и счет, как вы просили. Приятного аппе…

— Слишком долго, — перебивает парня Юэ Лун и с недовольным видом берет чашечку с американо в руки.

— Приготовление заказа зависит не от меня, — оправдывается Шин, закусывая левую губу, дабы не сказать ничего лишнего.

— Мне плевать. Остаешься без чаевых.

— Как будто мне нужны ваши сраные деньги на чай, — огрызается Шин, сжимая круглый поднос сильнее.

— Отвратный кофе.

Юэ Лун усмехается и ставит чашечку обратно на блюдце. Он кладет деньги в папку для счета под пристальный взгляд официанта, машет рукой и шипит: «Кыш». Шин отходит в сторону, прикусывая уже язык, сдерживая себя из последних сил. А Юэ Лун в очередной раз поправляет воротник рубашки и гордо идет к вешалке за пальто.

Этот парнишка не испортит ему настроение.

***

За последнюю пару лет Юэ Лун не помнит, чтоб его кто-то выводил себя. Люди вызывали у него только одно чувство — презрение. Ему было плевать на всех, а всем было плевать на него.

С самого детства он изучал экономику и пробивался в люди сам, когда его братья сразу же становились большими начальниками. И то что Юэ Лун в раннем возрасте работал на высокопоставленной должности была лишь его заслуга. И ничья больше.

Он никогда не встречал честных и открытых людей. Перед ним лишь стелились из-за денег и внешности, но никто не вел с ним себя по-настоящему. Всех откровенных с ним людей Юэ Лун мог перечислить по пальцам одной руки. Но он не жаловался, совсем нет. Юэ Лун даже привык никому не открывать свою душу, хотя часто думал, что ее у него уже нет.

Но именно этот несчастный болван выводил его. Каждый раз. Как и сегодня.

— Вы мазохист, да еще какой извращенный, — говорит Шин, даже не записывая заказ в блокнот. — Так и приходите вторую неделю пить каждый день этот отвратный кофе.

— Я приходил в кафе еще раньше, придурок, — не выбирает выражений Юэ Лун.

— Ох уж эти богачи со своими замашками.

Шин наигранно вздыхает и уходит за американо, оставляя Ли в раздражении. Шин его раздражает. И раздражает не потому что работал в тот день вместо Эйджи. Он просто сразу ему не понравился, вот и все.

Каждый день они цапаются друг с другом. И это наверняка слышат все в помещении, хоть Юэ Лун всегда и выбирает последний столик.

На самом деле Юэ Лун уже и не вспоминал из-за кого он изначально стал посещать это кафе. По пути в машине он придумывал новые колкости и обзывательства, чтобы задеть Шина. И каждый раз с удовольствием наблюдал, как парень сначала старается быть прилежным сотрудником, а потом переступает моральные устои и посылает Юэ Луна куда подальше.

— Держите свой кофе, — грубо говорит Шин и громко ставит тарелку с чашкой на деревянную поверхность.

— И счет, пожалуйста.

Шин, подготовленный к этому, сразу кладет перед Юэ Луном папку для счета и едко произносит:

— Можете допивать свой американо и идти нахуй.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. И не боишься, что за такие слова кафе останется без постоянного клиента?

— Владелица меня поймет, — усмехается Шин, а Юэ Лун качает головой.

Ли отводит взгляд в сторону и вспоминает изначальную причину походов в это сраное заведение.

— Так он уже работает? — спрашивает Юэ Лун и кивает головой в сторону соседнего столика. Шин в непонятках следует взглядом за Ли и начинает понимать о ком идет речь.

— Окумура вышел из больничного уже неделю.

— Неделю? И почему он не обслуживает этот столик? — возмущенно спрашивает Юэ Лун, а Шин пожимает плечами.

— Потому что это мой столик.

— И как это понимать?

— Из-за зачетов я не работал две недели и все мои столики достались Эйджи. Вот я вышел и теперь снова обслуживаю свои места. И когда он болел, то я работал и за него. Взаимовыручка называется. Не слышали?

Юэ Лун цокает языком и кидает презрительный взгляд на Шина.

— А, так вот ради кого вы ходите сюда постоянно. Посещаете нас так часто, а неделю не замечаете своего возлюбленного.

«Замечаю» — неосознанно проносится в голове Юэ Луна и взгляд сам падает обратно на Шина, пока тот смеется. И смех был красивым. Черт, что? Юэ Лун качает головой, чтобы избавиться от бредовых мыслей.

Хотя Шин всегда был с ним честным. И сейчас смеется над Юэ Луном, когда никто другой бы об этом и подумать бы не смог. И когда Ли подпустил паренька к себе так близко?

Ли быстро расплачивается за американо и даже оставляет чаевые, а Шин шокировано смотрит в первый раз на убегающего посетителя.

***

— Замечательное кафе! Я так и думал, что оно вам понравится! А какие здесь блинчики с мёдом, м… Официант!

— Бланко, ответь мне на вопрос. Ты совсем придурок? — шипит со всей накопившеюся желчью Юэ Лун, ударяя мужчину в плечо кулаком несколько раз и испепеляя одним только взглядом.

— А от ответа будет зависеть моя зарплата?

Юэ-Лун демонстративно ударяет себя по лицу и откидывается на спинку дивана. Какая глупость.

— А что не так-то, собственно говоря? Отличные же блинчики. Вы их сами уплетали две недели назад во время обеденного перерыва, даже мне не оставили, — спокойно отвечает Бланко и пожимает плечами.

— Так ты их здесь покупал?!

— Ну извините, что сам хотел покушать, то и взял. Кто же знал, что после собрания вы накинетесь на мой обед в машине, как будто месяц не ели. К тому же, что вас не устраивает? Вы едите здесь почти каждый день.

— Я не ем в этой забегаловке! — отвечает Юэ Лун с важным видом аристократа и тут же меняется в лице, замечая, как к столику подходит парень.

— Добро пожаловать! Вы уже определились с заказом или нужна моя помощь?

Юэ Лун зависает на мгновенье от непривычного приветливого обращения парня. Ох, точно, он же сейчас с Бланко.

— Мне ваши фирменные блинчики и черный чай, — энергично говорит Бланко, отчего Юэ Лун захотелось отсесть за другой столик.

— С медом, как обычно?

— Не изменяю традициям. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю, — подмигивает ему мужчина, не обращая внимания на реакцию Юэ Луна.

— Конечно, мистер Бланко. Значит, двойную порцию и побольше меда, — кивает Шин и делает пометки себе в блокнот.

Бланко и Шин в последний раз переглядываются и последний отходит от столика. Юэ Луна, все это время, сидевший в шоке и неведение, изумленно смотрит на личного охранника. Он чувствовал себя третьим лишним, да и Шин не обращал на него своего внимания. И какое право имеет Бланко называть Шина по имени. Даже Юэ Лун не называл Шина Шином вслух! А ему очень хотелось. Даже не представляете, как хотелось. Правда, это секрет.

— Это… это что вообще такое было?! — ошарашенный Юэ Лун даже не знает, что сказать на все это и как эту ситуацию описать. И как давно те знакомы?

— Вы про Шина? — Юэ Лун кивает. — Хороший парень, работает здесь с самого начала и всегда любезно ко всем относится. За это время он мне стал почти как сын, — гордо произносит Бланко.

— Какой, к черту, сын?

— Который просит добавить мне дополнительную порцию меда.

Юэ Лун смотрит еще раз на Бланко и садится прямо, продолжая следить за Шином. Ох, так значит они знакомы! Какой поворот событий.

Бланко отходит в уборную, оставляя Ли одного со своими удушающими мыслями. Почему-то ему было обидно. Очень обидно. Юэ Лун смотрит в окно, когда приносят заказ и разворачивается.

— Не подавитесь своим кофе, — уже привычным для Юэ Луна голосом говорит Шин, оставляя перед ним чашку американо.

— Но я ничего не заказал, — вспоминает Юэ Лун и пристально смотрит на Шина.

— Хороший официант всегда знает, что заказывают постоянные посетители, — подмигивает Шин, а Юэ Лун охватывает немалый шок от такого действия.

Он долго смотрит на официанта, пока тот первый не отходит от столика. Юэ Лун стал ловить себя на том, что засматривается на Шина. В особенности на его губы цвета вишни. Юэ Лун был уверен, что ни у кого не было таких губ. Они сводили с ума. Черт, да что с ним происходит-то!

Бланко возвращается и с радостью принимается уплетать блинчики с медом, когда Юэ Лун почему-то глупо улыбается и начинает пить свой американо. Трапеза заканчивается, и они выходят на улицу, где их встречает прохладный ветер и гул машин.

— Вы улыбаетесь, — произносит Бланко, а Юэ Лун непонимающе смотрит на мужчину.

— И?

— Вы никогда так не улыбались.

Бланко идет вперед, а Юэ Лун зависает, обдумывая сказанное. Неужели он правда влюбился? В этого маловидного парнишку с дурацким характером, вишневыми губами, искрящимися глазами с… Да ни за что в жизни!

Юэ Лун догоняет Бланко и клянется, что точно понизит ему зарплату!


	2. Белый шоколад

В жизни Юэ Луна ничего не было хорошего, кроме как красного вина, которое он частенько употреблял поздними вечерами, включая джаз. Он, алкоголь и красивая музыка. У него всегда все было под контролем, в том числе и чувства. Открытые человеческие эмоции ему были чужды. Но что-то пошло не так и его маленький мирок рухнул, как бы Юэ Лун ни хотел его восстановить.

Юэ Лун пытался не думать о Шине, но тот сам пробирался в мысли и не собирался покидать, хоть Ли и занимал себя разными делами в свободное время. Но даже на работе мысли о Шине преследовали его. Юэ Лун даже несколько дней не посещал кафе. Точнее старался этого не делать, но не сдерживался, звонил Бланко и заходил в заведение под закрытие.

И тут Ли стало страшно, правда страшно за себя и за то, что делает с ним Шин. Он даже не понимал бесит ли этот паренек его или что-то другое. И это что-то другое он никак не мог признать. Черт, да когда Юэ Лун начал ходить в кафе из-за Эйджи, то это была просто игра. А сейчас…

— Блять, — тихо шипит Юэ Лун и ударяет себя по лицу, не понимая, зачем снова пришел в это заведение.

— А я говорил, что вы мазохист. Вам уже так не хватает боли, что сами себя бьете, — смеется Шин и ставит перед Ли напиток. — Да еще ночью спать не собираетесь. Интересно, что будете делать?

— Заполнять отчеты и делать планирование, — честно отвечает Юэ Лун, смотря на официанта.

— А я думал только извращенцы пьют на ночь кофе или геймеры. Вы меня расстроили, — наигранно вздыхает Шин.

Юэ Лун хочет сказать что-нибудь колкое, но в голову ничего не лезет, да и просто хотелось поговорить с парнем по душам. Он быстро реагирует на движущего рядом человека, который подошел к соседнему столику. И это действие не остается не замеченным.

— У вас фетиш только на японцев? — шутит Шин, вспоминая, как Юэ Лун первые дни часто говорил про Эйджи.

— А ты японец?

Шин меняется в лице, а Юэ Лун понимает, что сказал глупость и начинает хихикать, дабы первый не подумал ничего такого.

— Придурок, — закатывает глаза Шин и отходит от столика.

Юэ Лун спокойно выдыхает. Черт, да что с ним такое происходит?! Он достает свой мобильный телефон и делает вид, что делает что-то важное, когда на деле следит глазами за каждым передвижением Шина.

Юэ Лун видит, как к стойке подходит светловолосый парнишка и обнимает Эйджи, а Ли почему-то возмущается не от этого действия, а того, что этот блондинчик пожимает руку Шина. В этот же момент в кафе заходит парень с фиолетовыми волосами и все они дружно начинают беседовать.

Это не могло не вводить в печаль. Иногда Ли тоже хотелось так беззаботно общаться с кем-нибудь. «Иметь друзей» — думает про себя Юэ Лун, но тут же морщится от этой фразы.

К столику вновь подходит Шин, а Юэ Лун кидает что-то едкое, продолжая игру, которая идёт уже более месяца.

— А этот фрик небось твой парень? — говорит Юэ Лун, а сердце замирает, дожидаясь ответа. Не то чтоб он боялся, но просто не хотелось, чтоб такой громила встречался с таким маленьким Шином.

— А что если так?

И вот сердце пропускает удар, а Юэ Лун старается улыбаться и даже хочет сказать что-то по типу: «Я рад за вас», но это было бы лишним, тем более от него. Поэтому он оставляет деньги и ищет ближайший алкогольный магазин.

***

Юэ Лун привык занимать самый дальний столик в углу, не пуская никого подсесть к себе даже при большом наплыве посетителей, отчего его часто покрывали презрительным взглядом и говорили в лицо гадости. Оу, но ему было плевать. Он не собирался ни с кем делить свое уютное местечко. Не успели? Тогда берите напитки с собой и проваливайте прочь из этого кафе. Кто виноват-то?

Сегодня, к счастью, в кафе было не так много посетителей и можно было спокойно передохнуть. Как всегда, Юэ Лун садится на свое место, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и принимается ждать официанта, попутно беглым взглядом осматривая работников. Конечно же, он ищет определенного человека и знал, что тот сегодня должен быть на месте. Иначе бы Юэ Лун в жизни бы не зашел в это место еще раз.

К столику подходит парень с широкой улыбкой на лице, от которой Юэ Лун зависает на мгновение, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и вспомнить отрепетированную речь, но единственное, что он может сказать, так это привычное:

— Американо, как обычно.

Ему показалось, что он проговорил это чужим голосом: каким-то непривычно сиплым и тихим. Юэ Лун даже пугается, что ему придется повторять заказ второй раз из-за невнятного произношения, позорясь перед каким-то парнишкой еще сильнее. Но тот кивает и уходит, оставляя Ли наедине со своими удушающими мыслями.

И вот опять Юэ Лун чувствует себя ничтожеством! Не может взять себя в руки, хотя приходит в это кафе не первый раз. Каждый день одно и тоже. Ничего не меняется! То запнется, то не услышит, что ему скажет этот темноволосый парнишка. А один раз его одолел такой сильный кашель, что он весь красный, задыхаясь, еле проговорил свой заказ. До сих пор стыдно. На той неделе с ним творились несвойственный для него вещи, поэтому Ли не заходил в кафе долгое время.

Юэ Лун трясет головой, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания, и отворачивается к окну.

— Вот ваш американо.

Перед столиком вновь появляется Шин все с той же милой улыбкой, которая вырывает Юэ Луна из реальности и отправляет в мир мечтаний, где он живет с ним в огромном розовом замке на облаках вместе с радужными единорогами (по правде говоря, однажды Ли действительно приснился такой сон и ему уже не стыдно, ни чуточки).

«И с каких пор он так улыбается? Небось у него все прекрасно со своим парнем» — думает Юэ Лун, крепко сжимая чашку в руках.

— Если потребуется что-либо еще, то не стесняйтесь, зовите.

— Конечно, эмм… — прищуривает глаза Юэ Лун, будто бы разбирая буквы на бейджике.

— Шин, — отвечает парень, проводя указательным пальцем правой руки по пластинке.

— Да, обязательно, Шин, — кивает Юэ Лун, замечая, как официант будто бы растерялся, а с его лица пропала прежняя улыбка, которую сегодня он показал впервые.

«Верни!» — кричит про себя Юэ Лун, не привыкший к такому выражению лица Шина. Естественно, он знал имя парня. За кого вы его принимаете? Это имя навсегда отложилось в памяти и вряд ли он его когда-нибудь забудет. Но нужно было показать свое безразличие, а то еще подумают совсем не то.

Только вот Юэ Лун корил себя сейчас за то, что не назвал того по имени. Черт! Шин заметно так опечалился. Кто как не Ли это заметит, ведь он следил за ним уже второй месяц.

Шин уходит, улыбнувшись на последок. Но Юэ Лун быстро распознает поддельную улыбку. Все же такими его одаривали с самого детства, и каждый день на работе. А здесь ему первый раз улыбнулись по-настоящему. Шин всегда был честен со своими эмоциями, что для Ли было странным и необычным. Ему дарили настоящие эмоции, не фальшивые, только ему одному. И чем он это заслужил?

Юэ Лун делает пару глотков американо, отворачиваясь обратно к окну, по сотому кругу размышляя об одном и том же.

«Я его обидел? Но ведь мы даже не знакомы, как я его могу обидеть?» — Юэ Лун ставит кружку на место, а в сердце больно колет.

Шин сейчас обслуживает другой столик с нахмуренным лицом. Ручка не писала, и он водит ей по всему листу, пытаясь ее расписать, но, очевидно, у него это не получается, и он делает дырку в блокноте.

Юэ Лун издает смешок, прикрывая рот рукой. Лицо замешавшегося парня не могло не рассмешить. Шин просит извинения, размахивая руками. В тот момент он был похож на запутавшегося котёнка, которого хотелось погладить по головке и утешить.

«И откуда у меня такие ассоциации?» — вздыхает Юэ Лун, оставляя купюру в папке для счета рядом с чеком.

***

В этот раз посетителей в кафе было больше обычного, а место Юэ Луна было занято какой-то группой подростков, шумевших на все заведение. Он бы мог, конечно, их прогнать, но своим бы поведением испугал не только их, но и Шина, который на данный момент бегал от одного столика к другому.

Брать кофе с собой и идти на улицу — он не собирался. Поэтому сейчас он стоит около двери и думает, что стоит сделать.

«Может быть нечаянно пролить на кого-то напиток, и они сами уйдут?» — думает Юэ Лун и тут же отпрыгивает в сторону от неожиданности.

— Помочь найти место? — спрашивает лучезарно Шин, а Юэ Лун смотрит на место, где последний раз его видел и снова на него. И когда только успел здесь появиться? — Пойдёмте.

Шин доводит его до свободного места за перегородкой, быстро приводя стол в порядок и непонятно за что извиняясь.

— Знаю, вы любили сидеть за тем столиком, но те ребята еще не скоро уйдут. Вам американо?

— Ага, — кивает Юэ Лун, а Шин убегает быстрее, чем Ли успевает сесть за маленький столик. И когда тот стал таким добрым?

И лучше бы мужчина сегодня вообще не приходил. За прежним столиком Шин был всегда в его поле зрения поэтому он и продолжал садиться туда, а теперь, единственное, что Юэ Лун видел была сраная перегородка.

Весь вечер он сидит в своем телефоне, забывая про кофе. Людей почти не осталось, да он и сам собирался поскорей уйти. И не понимал, почему не покинул заведение сразу, лишний час разбираясь с электронной почтой и делая планирование на неделю вперед.

— Эмм… вы не могли бы больше не оставлять таких больших чаевых? — говорит Шин, когда Юэ Лун уже убирает свои бумаги в сумку.

— Прости? — переспрашивает Ли, задерживая взгляд на вишневых губах Шина, а тот начинает покрываться красными пятнами по всему лицу. Он, блять, что, смущается?

— Это не отличный ресторан, где оставляют такие большие деньги официантом. Возможно вы ошиблись в тот раз и сегодня, — быстро говорит Шин, смотря куда-то в сторону, а Юэ Луну хочется взять того за подбородок и развернуть лицо к себе.

— Мне нравится, как вы обслуживаете.

— Серьезно? Да вы мне в первый день сказали, что я слишком долгий и приношу сраный американо!

— Что было, то прошло, — усмехается Юэ Лун, смотря, как Шин снова становится прежним.

— Но я не могу принимать таких денег.

Юэ Лун непонимающе смотрит на парня, вспоминая какие купюры оставлял. По его мнению, это было еще мало. Неужели для кого-то это большие деньги?

— Если сложить все чаевые от вас, то они выйдут больше моей зарплаты. Не тратьтесь, пожалуйста, так неразумно.

— И что же ты будешь делать, если я тебя не послушаю? — с усмешкой спрашивает Юэ Лун.

— Возвращать!

— Каким же образом?

— Да я что блять знаю как? Я вас часто вижу здесь, так вот и буду отдавать деньги назад! — твердо произносит Шин, а губы Юэ Луна исказились в усмешке еще сильнее.

— Не смеши меня. Но если ты этого желаешь, то так уж и быть.

— Спасибо, — искренне отвечает Шин, прижимая к себе круглый поднос сильнее.

Юэ Лун качает головой и выходит из заведения, радуясь тому факту, что хоть как-то их общение сдвинулось с мертвой точки. А вот на счёт чаевых он ещё подумает.

***

— Я точно расскажу Наташе, что ты любишь блинчики этой забегаловки больше, чем ее, — твердо произносит Юэ Лун, а Бланко цокает языком.

— Только посмейте и тогда вы точно останетесь без личного водителя.

— Могу я для вас что-то сделать? — спрашивает только подошедший Шин, пару раз щелкая ручкой.

А Юэ Лун думает, что он может сходить с ним на свидание или сразу поехать к нему домой, но просит всего лишь американо, от которого, по-честному, его уже тошнило. Но это единственное, что ему было не страшно здесь пить.

— По старой схеме, — говорит Бланко.

— Окей. Кстати, в четверг будет отмечаться второй год основания заведения, и цена блинчиков уменьшится в два раза.

— Спасибо, Шин. Я не должен такое пропустить. За такую информацию принесу тебе белых шоколадок.

— Я запомнил, — говорит Шин. — Смотрите, чтоб были без разных добавок.

Бланко подмигивает и продолжает любезничать с Шином. Что ж, по крайней мере, Юэ Лун теперь знает какой шоколад любит Шин, хоть не оценивал такой странный выбор. И когда только сам Бланко узнал, какой шоколад любит Шин, м?

Юэ Лун сильнее сжимает руками свои черные брюки и пытается сохранить спокойствие. Возможно, он немного завидует такому общению между этими двумя и хочет так же беззаботно разговаривать. И чтоб Шин ему говорил по каким дням у них скидка на напитки, да даже на те же самые блинчики! Если Шин сказал бы ему про четверг, то Юэ Лун первый бы пришел и съел все что угодно.

— Неужто ревнуете? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Бланко, когда Шин уходит.

— Кто? Я? У тебя совсем мозги поплыли?

— Вы оживленно себя ведете здесь. Да и неспроста ходите в это кафе почти каждый день. Я же все вижу.

— Что ты видишь, придурок? Здесь всего лишь вкусный кофе.

— Который вы отроду не пили, — усмехается Бланко, за что получает удар по коленкe. — А как Шин улыбается? Это так странно. Да и вы больше не цапаетесь.

— Вообще не понимаю зачем ты пришел сегодня со мной.

К столику подходит Шин, а Юэ Лун осмеливается на отчаянный шаг. Он улыбается Шину. То есть уголки его губ правда поднялись вверх, а лицо приняло доброе выражение лица, вместо привычной маски безразличия. Хотя по хихикающему в сторону Бланко, Юэ Лун понимает, что вышло у него это хреново, в прочем, как и попытки пообщаться с Шином по-человечески. Блять, уж что-что, а эмоции подделать Юэ Лун мог. И что за херня произошла сейчас?

— Спасибо.

— Рад вам угодить, — отвечает Шин, опять очаровывая Юэ Луна своей настоящей улыбочкой, от которой хотелось превратиться в лужицу. — Придёте в четверг?

— Эмм… я? — как-то неуверенно спрашивает Юэ Лун, не до конца веря, что обращаются к нему.

Парень кивает и улыбается еще шире, когда Ли отвечает согласием, даже не обдумывая. И плевать, что в четверг у него напряженный день. Он даже не ходит в этот день недели куда-либо обедать, к тому же у Шина выходной. Но разве можно было ответить отказом?

— Я рад, мистер Юэ Лун, — произносит Шин, оставляя счет.

Он что? Он что только что сделал? Назвал его по имени, да? Юэ Лун не ослышался? Сейчас он даже не задается вопросом откуда тот знает его имя, это не столь важно. Из уст Шина это звучало так изящно, ласково и негрязно. Черт, он действительно это сделал.

Шин разворачивается и направляется обслуживать следующий столик, оставляя Юэ Луна с приятным чувством на сердце и новыми мечтами.

— Тебе дать его номерок? — спрашивает на полном серьезе Бланко, доедая блинчики.

— Зачем мне его номер?! — шипит Юэ Лун, открывая папку для счета. — Давай.

***

Юэ Лун врывается в кафе, на последок кидая Бланко что-то грубое. Он останавливается на пороге и тяжело дышит, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок. Ух, он успел, хотя до последнего в это не верил. А Бланко нарушал половину правил дорожного движения. И придут же Ли штрафы с немалой суммой к оплате.

Сегодня он задержался на совещании, которое перенесли никому не сказав, из-за чего Ли пришлось по третьему кругу менять расписание. Хотелось побыстрей завалиться на кровать и отдохнуть, но все же отправился в это кафе, которое скоро должно было закрыться. Если уже не через пятнадцать минут. Но эти пятнадцать минуть тоже время, не так ли?

Юэ Лун дал свое обещание Шину и не мог его нарушить. Его доверием он очень дорожил с каких-то времен и не хотелось падать в глазах так сразу. Только не перед ним, нет.

Из посетителей сидели только он и парочка в соседнем углу, которая планировала уходить. Сняв черный пиджак, Юэ Лун садится на привычное место и расслабляется. Шин же должен быть еще здесь, да?

К парочке подходит официантка, оставляя счет и искоса смотря на Юэ Луна. Тот уставился в ответ, мол, что зыришь. Будто бы прочитав его мысли, она возвращается обратно за стойку, даже не подойдя к нему. Юэ Лун отворачивается к окну, обдумывая, как он докатился до такой жизни.

— Тяжелый день? — спрашивает подходящий Шин, ставя на стол чашечку с кофе.

— В точку, — бурчит Юэ Лун, не веря своим ушам.

Серьезно, он и не надеялся, что Шин еще работает. Но тот стоит перед ним такой же усталый, но с каких-то пор привычной милой улыбкой, которую, как сказал Бланко, Шин дарил только Юэ Луну. Это прибавило плюс три балла к самолюбию и тысячу в сердечко.

Все же взаимно, да? Или Бланко всего лишь на всего перестал ценить работу и решил подшутить над чувствами господина.

Юэ Лун делает пару глотков американо и ставит кружку на место, уже зная, что не сможет больше это пить.

— Я думал, вы не придёте сегодня.

— А ты ждал меня? — усмехается Юэ-Лун.

— Возможно, — отвечает Шин с искренней улыбкой, а Ли впадает в ступор от таких слов. Этот парнишка удивляет его все больше и больше. — Вам не надоело пить американо? Понимаю, он может быть запал вам в душу, но машинка может варить не только его. И чайники есть. Вы изучали меню?

— Да как-то не приходилось.

— Поверить не могу, вы постоянный клиент, а не знаете меню кафе. Хотите изучим его вместе?

Юэ Лун чувствует себя нелепо, но кивает, а Шин хватает с ближайшего столика меню и кладет его перед Ли, а второе берет для себя. Юэ Лун до сих пор не понимает, что происходит и пару раз щипает себя за локоть, принимая все это за сон. Он наконец-таки один на один пообщается с Шином. Сегодня может еще и снег пойдет?

Шин садится напротив и начинает рассказывать про напитки, но его речь была настолько живой и эмоциональной, что Ли кажется, что парень рассказывает о чем-то важном, а не о каких-то там дешевых напитках, которые Юэ Лун теперь просто обязан заказать и убедиться в словах Шина. Он смотрит на парня и растворяется в его речи, жадно принимая каждое слово. Ох, эти губы цвета вишни так и манили.

И вся эта речь Шина только для него одного. Юэ Лун так падет в кому.

— Вы что-то желаете? — спрашивает Шин, когда заканчивает беседу о чае, и смотрит на собеседника.

— Ага, чтобы ты меня объездил или я тебя. Мне без разницы, — думает про себя Юэ Лун, внимательно смотря в глаза парня.

— Оу… так вот сразу?

Стоп, так Юэ Лун сказал это в слух. Блять. Блять, блять, блять. И что теперь делать? Пошутить, извиниться, сказать, что эта была самая первая мысль, как только он зашел в это сраное кафе два месяца назад и увидел Шина, хоть и не хотел признавать это долгое время даже самому себе? Да здесь никак не выкрутишься!

Юэ Лун сидит так и не отводит глаза, так как он без понятия, что следует делать в подобных ситуациях. Его жизнь к такому не готовила. Если бы он мог краснеть, то он бы покраснел, но к счастью, он привык сохранять вид. Да Ли больше в жизни сюда не придёт не под каким предлогом. Ебаный стыд.

— Может сначала хотя бы свидание? — смеется Шин, возвращая Юэ Луна в реальность.

— Конечно, я должен сначала пригласить тебя на свидание, — проговаривает сам себе Ли. — Так как насчет свидания?

Окей, он просто надеется, что выглядит сейчас не жалко. Могло быть и хуже, ведь так?

— А еще официально познакомиться.

— Мы даже официально не знакомы? Что мы вообще все это время делали?

— Ну вы приходили каждый день в мою смену и пили американо, который теперь терпеть не можете. Это же нереально пить один напиток два месяца! О чем вы только думали? — снова смеется Шин, а Юэ Лун закатывает глаза.

— Конечно же о тебе, придурок.

— Ага, а только две недели назад узнали мое имя.

— Я просто сделал вид, что его не знаю, — возражает Юэ Лун. — Я приходил сюда только ради тебя, это было понятно с первых минут.

— Серьезно? — поднимает левую бровь Шин.

— Не первые две недели, конечно, но потом-то ради тебя, — выпаливает Юэ Лун.

— Сперва все думали, что вы сталкерите Эйджи, который устроился официантом как раз два месяца назад. Многие потеряли свои деньги из-за вас, ставя на него, — усмехается Шин, пододвигая чашку с американо к себе. — Вы же все равно не будете?

Юэ Лун отрицательно качает головой, пристально рассматривая парня перед собой. А точнее то, как Шин делает пару глотков напитка и ставит чашку на место, облизываясь пару раз. Ох, это самое милое и горячее из всего, что Юэ Лун видел в своей жизни. А он видел многое.

— Но обслуживал эти два месяца меня ты, причём тут он?

— Ну знаете, именно из-за Эйджи вы сюда стали приходить. Вы же сами этого не отрицали. Да и в первый мой день хотели пригласить его в ресторан.

— Я пошутил, — оправдывается Юэ Лун, стараясь забыть об этом как можно быстрее. Какой позор. — А на что поставил ты?

— На то, что вы одинокий человек, который отдыхает в этом маленьком кафе от своего мира бизнеса. Вы казались действительно усталым. Да и что забудет здесь человек в слишком дорогих костюмах?

— Что же, твоя версия имеет смысл быть.

— А еще вам не с кем было посраться! — улыбается Шин, приводя Ли в возмущение.

— Да заткнись ты! Все было так романтично, — начинает злиться Юэ Лун, а Шин пожимает плечами. — У тебя же парень был?

— Шортер? Ну тот парень, которого вы назвали фриком? — Юэ Лун кивает. — Он мне как старший брат. Его сестра владеет этим кафе. Стоп, так вы после того раза не ходили сюда неделю. Ревновали?

— Кончай заливать! — ворчит Юэ Лун, но, к счастью, Шин не говорит на эту тему больше.

— Только деньги все равно заберет Бланко, — грустно говорит Шин, вспоминая про ставки, а Юэ Лун встрепенулся.

— А он здесь каким боком?

— Так именно он, когда сидел за стойкой месяц назад, при всех задал вопрос, почему такой влиятельный человек приходит сюда каждый день.

— Гребаный Бланко! — шипит Юэ Лун, уже представляя, как отчитает его в машине. Ну вот что за человек? Ставит ставки, так еще и за спиной.

— И после того, как я увидел вас с ним, то мне стало намного легче. Да и сам факт, что он поставил на меня что-то да значил.

Юэ Лун кивает, а Шин допивает американо, оставляя на лице пятна. Ли качает головой, подавая салфетку, хотя в голове уже представил, как сам слизывает остатки, но для этого слишком было рано. Он и так сегодня сморозил глупость, достаточно на данный момент по-настоящему узнать друг друга, а остальное успеется.

_— Меня зовут Ли Юэ Лун, и я хочу официально пригласить тебя на свидание._


End file.
